


A Change of Direction

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Jim Moriarty contemplates travel broadening the mind and decides to broaden his travel.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: fan_flashworks





	A Change of Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks 'Travel' Challenge

They say that travel broadens the mind, but Jim Moriarty wasn’t too sure about that. As far as he could see people everywhere were much the same, all gullible, not necessarily in the same way, but so long as they saw what they expected to see they didn’t generally ask questions. It did make life for someone in his line of work so much easier.

He surveyed his companion on the journey, who was currently asleep with his head lolling to one side. If he began to snore, Jim would certainly kick him, it didn’t do to draw attention to themselves. They were travelling on the Eurostar from London to Brussels, and from there would get another train to Bruges, where Jim had some business matters to attend to.

Jim considered Sebastian Moran and whether travel had broadened his mind. In a way, Jim supposed it had. Seb now had quite a selection of foreign dishes he had enjoyed and subsequently learnt to cook, which provided a very varied menu when they were at home. But on a more intellectual level, and despite having introduced Seb to a number of the most famous art galleries and museums on the continent, he still couldn’t tell the difference between art of the high renaissance and post-impressionism.

But for the moment that wasn’t Jim’s prime concern. He had noticed Mycroft Holmes on the train and hoped this didn’t portend badly far his meeting in Bruges. Of course, it was quite possible Holmes was only travelling to Brussels for a meeting with other equally pompous bureaucrats, but something didn’t sit quite right. And Jim had long ago learnt not to ignore those feelings; he might not be able to analyse them, but they generally meant he should be wary.

On impulse he took out his phone and began looking for trains to Amsterdam. It was time for a change in itinerary, possibly only a temporary one, but that remained to be seen. And, in the meantime, he could indulge in a little ‘window shopping’ in the Rijksmuseum.


End file.
